30 Day OTP Challenge-Northtex
by XiBlackCrystal
Summary: {Based on this LIST: / journal / 30-Day-OTP-Challenge-LIST-325248585, I will make this for my other OTP's, Yorkalina and Tuckington.)
1. Day One

**OTP Challenge-Northtex**

Day one- Holding hands

Tex was a nice girl once you got to know her, snarky and sarcastic, but nice, North wouldn't have looked past that, if she was nice, she was good enough to be his friend, wasn't she?

But then, he started noticing other things as well, like how cute she looked when she was napping on the couch at the rec. room with her over sized shirts hiding her small hands and her black hair on her cheeks with a small blush.

Or how nice she would be the Theta whenever they talked, or how she was a tad bit shorter than Connie, making her officially the shortest Freelancer, and only adding to how cute she was.

Or how she had a rather small chest that wouldn't look that good on someone tall but for some reason looked perfect on her, or how she had colorful tattoos on her hands that always interested Theta.

…Yup, York was right, North absolutely adored Tex and she never seemed to notice him as a love interest, normally just seeing him as an ally, but who knows, maybe she was just aromatically or maybe North just wasn't her type.

He didn't mean to annoy her or anything, of course not, she was sitting next to him after a failed mission, she was shot in the shoulder, but thanks to the thousands of armor layers she had, it didn't affect her too much, just made it harder for her to use her hand.

They were on 479er's falcon, on their way to get scolded by The Director, and North just knew Tex thought it was her fault, so he decided to act on it, taking her hand in his and giving her a firm squeeze, she turned to him.

"Hey." He said and she replied with a slightly quieter "Hey." He frowned under his helmet "It wasn't you fault, you know that, right?" He asked and she sighed "What the hell are you talking about, it was totally her fault!" South yelled from the other side of the falcon.

North glared at his sister, but before he could tell her off, he felt Tex squeeze his hand "Thank you, even if it was my fault." She whispered and he could hear the smile in her voice, he could also feel the smile stretching on his face.

The rest of the ride was filled with Tex falling asleep with her hand in his, South glaring at Tex, and York sighing, wishing they were on the Mother of Inventions already


	2. Day Two

**Hello! I'm back with the second day of the 30 Days challenge for Northtex, I want to answer to a few review/comments I got, seeing as I'm posting this on Tumblr, and Archive of Our Own.**

**So first off, answers for **** :**

_**WargishBoromirFan-Thank you for reviewing, now the thing is, this is based on two separate headcanons that make sense along, but I wanted to be a tad bit silly and combine them.**_

_**The black hair bit-If Tex was always an A.I., she wouldn't have been self aware for awhile, making her feel normal enough to take off her helmet, I believe the Director had that covered by giving her a face, but giving her Alison's face would make the A.I. react, and might trigger something in Carolina as well.**_

_**The behavior bit-I do not believe Tex was always Beta, as she did succeed, I do believe however, that she might have been related to Alison somehow, or might have had a personality that resembled Alison, the Alpha noticed that, and created Beta as a combination of Beth, the Freelancer, and Alison, and so, he created Tex, The Director then hid Tex away and sent Beta in to the Project once he was done training her, and by the time South breaks her name tag in the locker room, it's actually Beta.**_

_**Thank you very much for leaving that review, I would've forgot to mention that, and thank you for wishing me luck!**_

**On to the answers for ****Archive of Our Own:**

_**AmieJ9-I know, right? This ship deserves so much more loving, I plan on gifting the whole fandom with more Northtex shippers! It's the most functional relationship in all of Red vs., Blue!**_

_**Thank you for commenting and I hope I won't disappoint you!**_

**Now that that's over, I'd like to announce something, I will upload one day per two days, because of reasons that involve parents and family life, I hope you don't mind, but I won't leave you guys for more than two days unless I say otherwise!**

**MOVING ON TO THE SECOND DAY OF NORTHTEX! PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU READ ALL THE NOTES BEFORE PROCCEDING!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Day Two-Cuddling Somewhere<strong>

Tex was tired, that was new, the hyperactive soldier disguised her energies by using them to train, and she wasn't tired often, but on this particular easy day, Tex had wasted most of her energy at training at anything she could, lock-picking, sniping, even driving and hand to hand combat, the smaller Freelancer was completely drained from energies.

It was dinner time when she was first seen out of her armor in the day, walking into the mass hall in the regulation training pants and Project Freelancer shirt and sitting down next to an empty table, her messy black hair covering her indigo eyes, North walked into the mass hall with Connecticut and Washington, easily abandoning them after he caught sight of the tired Freelancer.

"Hey." He greeted her and she hummed as if to greet him, he raised an eyebrow and chuckled "You're too tired to talk?" he asked as he set down next to her, poking her cheek, she groaned "I want to sleep…" She murmured, causing North to sigh at her, she obviously too tired to react to him.

"Now's the time for eating, you'll go to sleep later." He said and she groaned "No I won't…" She replied and he sighed, knowing she was right, the girl never fall asleep easily, not even if she'd collapse to bed, not unless he was there with her.

"Alright then, let's eat now, and later we'll go to sleep?" He asked and she hummed approvingly, stealing his piece of bread and biting on it while he sighed, letting her, she didn't eat much of anything except bread, some weird habit of her apparently.

They continued the meal in silence, Tex dragging a few pieces of bread and a single apple, North eating the meat and vegetables, seeing as she never touched them unless they were fried, she had a simple, childish taste in food.

When they finished eating, North helped Tex up, leading her to whichever room was closer, this time, her room, while she followed him sleepily, when they finally reached the room, Tex walked towards the bed, falling head first into it, while North set on it.

She quickly turned on her side while he laid down, feeling her hands around his head as if he was a basketball and she curled up around him, kissing the top of his head while he rest his hands around her waist, sighing happily, before they both drifted off to a deep sleep, only awakening when Phyllis told them they have a mission debrief.

The news made Tex grin happily, she was only training when there weren't any missions, so this mission would be a great distraction.


End file.
